The Thirteen
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: The haunted flat is of no problem to the Williams... After all- ghosts aren't real. Of course, what they didn't count on was it's thirteen supernatural residents. Crack!fic, very silly.


**A/N: My wifi is back so you will find a huge explosion of fics today. ;) This one is a very silly crack!fic, though it had the potential of becoming a very cool AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I do however own a bag of jelly babies.**

Amy and Rory had gotten married and we're looking for a new flat. It was pure luck when they found TARDIS Flat. (At least that's what the owner, Susan Foreman, called it.)

TARDIS Flat was built in the early '60s, it was a deep blue building with white shutters and a charming old appearance.

For Amy, it was love at first sight.

The neighbors warned them that the house was haunted but real life wasn't Supernatural, they were fine.

The house had another interesting aspect too, it seemed to be bigger on the inside. It had three floors but it lead you to believe it had two, and it was impossibly long.

They settled in quite quickly and Amy was determined to stay even _if_ there was a so-called 'ghost.'

It began, as every day does, with breakfast.

Rory yawned and tromped down the stairs to find his wife at the table with her tea. "Amy?" She blinked at him blearily. She wasn't quite awake yet.

He settled down next to her and Amy leaned into her husband's shoulder.

"Thanks for the tea."

Rory frowned at her. "I didn't make tea. I just got up."

"Mm... What?"

"I"- (yawn)- "didn't make tea."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No?"

Amy was waking up with what she saw as a insult to her intelligence.

"Oi! I didn't make tea and if you didn't make tea- who did?!"

Rory furrowed his brow in puzzlement. Amy frowned back until she noticed something.

"What's that smell?" A smell of something like eggs and bacon wafted from the closed kitchen area.

"Are you cooking something?" They asked each other at the same time.

The door of the kitchen swung outward and the William's both jumped.

"Violá! Omelet a la bacon and chips!" A man stood before them holding two plates of steaming delicious smelling food.

"Where did you come from?!"

The man set the food down on the table and frowned.

"I thought I should welcome the new tenants. After all, I live here."

Rory stared at Amy quizzically. "The previous owner didn't mention anything...?"

Amy had not returned Rory's look. She was staring the man in open-mouthed wonder. "Amy?"

"H- He did mention... T- the tenant."

"Really?"

"Are you the ghost?" The man grinned and straightened his bow-tie.

"Yes! I am! I'm the Doctor!"

Rory gaped and Amelia was about to begin to speak when a person shimmered into existence from behind the ghost-Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor too!"

He was a thin spikey-haired man in a tight brown pinstriped suit.

Bow-tie frowned. "You're ten. I'm eleven- I'm older."

'Ten' vanished and out of the living room came a man in leather.

"Eleven! What are you doing?!"

Eleven sniffed. "Making breakfast for the new tenants."

The man in leather had short cropped black hair and very big ears. "You're disturbing them! Look at their faces!" Northern accent spilled out from between his lips and Eleven grumbled under his breath, "None of your business, Nine."

Nine huffed and went into the kitchen. An old man stomped out immediately afterwords.

"Look! Now we'll have to keep them here. They've seen too much."

Eleven crossed his arms. "You said that with the first ones- Ian and Barbra. That went _so_ well. Besides, I'm older than you are, One."

One huffed and straightened his jacket as he disappeared.

Something that sounded like a recorder came from upstairs and a man yelled, "Two! I'm still trying to sleep!"

"My recorder appears to be fixed, Three!"

A blond-haired man sped from the kitchen carrying a stick of celery in his hand and he vanished mid-run. He still, however, managed to bump Bow-tie in passing and Bow-Tie grumbled something about cricket, celery, and 'Five.'

She heard a heated argument from the stairs and she peered in their direction to see two men, one holding a question mark umbrella and the other holding a golden watch, arguing with each other.

A old man with a beard asked the arguing pair if they did a lot of this in the future. All three vanished at the sight of a old silver-haired grumbling man stomping down the stairs.

The last straw was when a curly-haired man with a ridiculously long scarf asked them if they wanted a jelly baby.

The Williams were last seen tearing out of TARDIS flat shouting about ghosts, bow ties, and jelly babies.


End file.
